Unexpected Feelings 2: Angst For All
by BeastBoy1970
Summary: Robin and Beast Boy are in a happy, loving relationship. But soon both of their actions will tear them apart. Yep. I'm back! (BBRobin, Yaoi) (Updated!) Homophobes stay away unless you're expecting a flame right back
1. Happy Lovers

Alas I have returned from a long slumber. In this fic I wanted to have more angst on different levels. I don't just want Robin and the oh so shexy Beast Boy to experience the angst. I wasn't it to span out and contaminate other characters like some sort of uber angst virus.  
  
Unexpected Feelings 2: Angst for all  
Chapter 1: Happy Lovers  
  
Robins POV  
  
Beast Boy looked up to see me standing naked and fully erect in his room. I smiled and slowly strode over to BB and embraced him. BB melted into the hug and nibbled on my ear before sinking to his knees. BB admired my length and lovingly swirled his tongue around the tip of my member. He licked all around the shaft stopping and kissing the tip. He let his tongue roam down to my ball sac. He licked around the sac and eventually took one half into his mouth and lovingly sucked on it. He let my orbs drop out of his mouth and engulfed me. Robin let out loud gasps and moans as Beast Boy worked his magic. BB sucked relentlessly and eventually began bobbing his head up and down on my member. I began to thrust into Beast Boys mouth while moaning and grunting. Beast Boy easily let my member slide down his throat. I felt myself twitch and knew I was close to an orgasm. I couldn't take any more and instantly pulled out of Beast Boys mouth and shot my load all over his face. Beast Boy smiled and looked up at me lovingly  
  
"Well it seems I've made a mess..."  
  
"I should clean myself up..."  
  
Beast Boy licked all the semen off of his face expertly and smiled happily.  
  
"We're not finished yet Robie-poo"  
  
BB's POV  
  
I stripped out of my tights got on all fours raising my rear into the air and lowering my head to the ground. Robin racked a devilish smile as he directed his still wet member into me. I yelled out in pleasure as I was penetrated. I pressed his right cheek against the floor as Robin thrust into me slowly. (The cheek on his face. .) Robin thrust into me faster and faster until we were both letting out loud groans of ecstasy together.  
  
"Yes! Fuck me harder Robin! Faster! Oh more! I want you!"  
  
Robins eyes were shut as he kept up the pace and thrusted harder. I felt Robin twitch inside of me and I knew he was close to climax.  
  
"Cum in me baby!"  
  
Robin took full advantage of my request and thrust into me one last time and released himself. I felt the warm sticky love juice spill into me and I came soon after splattering my semen all over the floor. Robin pulled out of me and dragged me onto my bed. We snuggled together and I fell asleep in my lover's arms.  
  
Ah, a good lemon to start off with. :/ How was that? Please R&R, or SUFFA DEH CONSEQUENCES! =D Anyways. In the next chapter it will be more of the same fluffy love stuff. The third chapter however will start the angst. 


	2. The Club

In this chappy I'm gonna have Aqualad come into the story. This might seem a little rushed but I'm trying to cram in as many updates as I can to keep you happy before I have to make a trip to London. I won't be online at all because I love London way too much to spend time writing on my laptop. English accents are so sexy on a man....  
  
Unexpected Feelings 2: Angst for all  
Chapter 2: The club  
  
BB's POV  
  
My eyelids fluttered open and my eyeballs darted around my head inspecting the messy room. I felt Robin's arms around me and snuggled into him. I smiled and closed my eyes again enjoying the moment. I had been three months since they had confessed their love for each other. It had been nothing but happiness since. I turned into a small bird and flew out of the room towards the bathroom. Outside the door I turned back into myself and stepped into the room to relieve myself. Once I was finished I exited the bathroom and saw Raven outside the hall on her way to her creepy ass room. I gave a wave and her eyes widened and a gasp escaped her lips. I wondered what was wrong with her and then I realized that I wasn't wearing any clothes. I let out an embarrassed gasp and dashed back to my room and shut the door seeing Robin standing in the middle of the room getting dressed.  
  
Robins POV  
  
I felt emptiness in my arms and opened my eyes. I stretched and wondered where my green baby went. I stepped out of the bottom bunk of the bed and looked for my clothes. I found my pants and slipped into them just as my little green baby rushed into the room panting. I let out a chuckle seeing he was naked.  
  
"Missing something baby?"  
  
"Very funny." --  
  
"Anyone see you?"  
  
"Raven..."  
  
"Ouch. Well hurry up and get dressed."  
  
I leaned in and kissed Beast Boy lovingly. Then I pulled away and slipped my newfound shirt. For some reason this moment was perfect and needed some song to go along with it.  
  
"Can't explain all the feelings that you're making me feel! My Hearts in overdrive and your behind the steering wheel!"  
  
Beast Boy laughed and caught on and took on the next few lines.  
  
"Touching yooou! Touching meeee! Touching you god your touching me!"  
  
"I believe in a thing called love! Just listen to the rhythm of me heart!"  
  
"There's a chance we can make it now!"  
  
"We'll be rocking till the sun comes down."  
  
Then we both sung in unison high pitched and all.  
  
"I BELIEVE IN A THING CALLED LOOOOOOVE! OHHHHH! GUITAR!"  
  
BB's POV  
  
We made our way downstairs together singing happily. My young life was almost perfect. Little did I know that it would all be ruined very soon. We arrived in the living room and Aqualad had stopped over. I now realized why Star and Raven had fell for him. He was ridiculously hot. But not hotter than my Robie-Poo. Aqualad was losing horribly on the gamestation against Cyborg. Raven was whispering something in Star's ear and I think I had a pretty good idea what it was. Raven saw me enter and turned away from Starfire.  
  
"So you remembered your pants this time?"  
  
"It was an accident Raven..."  
  
"That apology doesn't erase the traumatizing image from my mind..."  
  
-Sigh-  
  
"Lets just forget it ever happened, okay Beast Boy."  
  
She shuddered as she finished her sentence and I simply rolled my eyes. I heard Robin chuckling behind me and gave him a soft punch on the shoulder.  
  
/  
  
"Sorry greenie!"   
  
e.e "Anyway....what are we doing today?"  
  
"Goin to a car show" replied Cyborg instantly  
  
"A car show..." Replied Raven in a less then excited tone.  
  
"A car show?" asked Starfire.  
  
"Do you have any better ideas ms gothic?" :/  
  
"I could stay home." e.e  
  
"..."  
  
Robins POV  
  
As Raven and Cyborg continued to argue Beast Boy and me walked over to the couch and I sat down next to Aqualad. Beast Boy had a seat on my lap and pulled a lollipop out of nowhere and began to suck on it while cuddling into my lap. Aqualad look at us with a puzzled expression and I remembered that he didn't know about my relationship with Beast Boy.  
  
"Um.... What the hell are you two doing?"  
  
"Oh I forgot...they didn't tell you?"  
  
"Tell me what?" o.o?  
  
"That me and Beast Boy go out...."  
  
OO! "Wha!?"  
  
"Yep. About three months ago."  
  
"But you two are both guys...."  
  
"We're gay...."  
  
"So you two like have...."  
  
"Sex? Yes, often I might add."  
  
"Oh... Okay, that's cool with me."  
  
Aqualad seemed distracted for the rest of the day. He hung out around me and Beast Boy during the car show and he arranged for all of us to go to a club tomorrow. Beast Boy and me slept in my room and didn't wake up until about 3:00. Cyborg decided to wake us up at that point.  
  
BB's POV  
  
It was about 9:00 when we started getting ready to leave for the club. We were just waiting for Aqualad to arrive so we could leave. He walked into the door with a wide grin on his face and greeted Robin and me first. We all took the T-Car to a giant warehouse where pounding electronica music could be heard. I recognized the song as one from Felix Da Housecat. We entered the club and everyone began dancing with random people. Robin and me danced together.  
  
Britney Spear's "Toxic" began playing and I decided to get a little dirty. I turned around and Robin was behind me. I swished my hips from left to right coming closer to Robins groin. Then I began grinding be ass into his crotch slowly. Robin was shocked at first and then he understood. He began grinding into my rear and a few heads turned. I crouched a little and but my hands on my knees keeping the grinding motion going. As the song progressed I spun around and looked him in the eye. I kept moving to the beat while moving closer to my lover. Suddenly I sunk to my knees and spun around so Robin was behind me. I rested my head on his groin and kept to the beat. I looked ahead and saw Aqualad staring at us with his mouth slightly open. This was flattering and a bit mysterious, but I quickly dismissed it as a nothing and continued to dance. I rose to my feet again and resumed the grinding motion. I could tell by his eyes, his breathing, and the erection poking into me that he wanted me. Truth be told I wanted him too. I turned around and looked him in the eye and we both got the point. We rushed off to the bathroom and into a stall. I slammed the door and locked it.  
  
Robins POV  
  
We stumbled into the stall lusting for each other immensely. Beast Boy sunk to his knees and unzipped my jeans with a devilish smile. He pulled my rigid member out and took it into his mouth. I began moaning and gasping as he sucked on me lustfully. I gripped the toilet paper holder so hard I thought it would break. I threw my head back enjoying the amazing blowjob I was receiving. The fact that I was in such a public place only aroused me more. All the factors that amounted to this moment fueled my powerful orgasm. I felt myself explode into Beast Boys mouth. He held my member in his mouth swallowing every drop. I felt myself go limp and lean against the stall breathing heavily. Beast Boy simply smiled and put my now limp member in my jeans and zips them back up. He rose to his feet and we began making out. The kiss expressed our everlasting love for each other. The kiss went on for several minuets. I didn't care if it lasted forever. All that mattered was that I was with him. But soon he would be taken away from me and I would make the worst decision of my young life.  
  
Well that was interesting. Looks like I still got it. :/ Maybe one more chapter before I leave for my beloved London. Actually London is kinda like New York (Where I live) but with the accents and the buses. And the cops don't carry guns.... 


	3. Captured

I'm finally updating! XX But before I do that I would like to leave a little comment to this "Anonymous" homophobic flamer. –Ahem-  
  
What the hell is wrong with you, you fucking asshole? The story is clearly branded "Yaoi. You're just a fuckin closet case who has to back up reading yaoi fics by leaving flames denying your homosexuality. Get a fucking life you freak. I probably get more action in a week than you have in your entire life you closet perv. And who do I think I am? I think I'm a fucking author that's fucking entitled to fuckin first amendment rights. If you don't like something don't read it. And get used to us "fags" our 10% of the population is steadily growing and soon we'll be everywhere asshole. That's why you can't even leave a fuckin name you fuckin coward. If you did I would be all over your inbox you stupid fuck.  
  
On to the story. =D  
  
BB's POV  
  
When we had arrived home Robin had gotten a call. After the lengthy phone call he told me he would be busy all night and that I would have to sleep alone tonight. After giving a little pout I gave him a kiss goodnight and strolled towards my room. I was tired from the night's events so I fell asleep with my clothes still on.  
  
At about 2:00 in the morning I heard the door opening. My eyes shot open in hopes it would be Robin. But the silhouette I saw was much too large to be Robin. Confusion ran through my mind and I realized it must have been no other than Mammoth. I hopped to my feet but his massive hand shot out and pinned me to the wall silently. I felt something stab me on the arm and I was suddenly sleepy. I saw myself being carried into the hall and I was instantly asleep.  
  
I opened my eyes slowly. I was still drowsy and didn't have enough energy to do much of anything. I sluggishly picked my head up and looked around. My vision wasn't that clear but there were bright lights shining into my eyes. All I could tell was that it was bright and I was on my back. I tried to move my arms and legs but they were binded down. The surface I was strapped to moved me into an upright position. There I saw Mammoth, Gizmo, and Jinx standing with grim smiles.  
  
"You guys what do you want with me!"  
  
"Shaddup!" Yelled Gizmo as he pressed a button on a remote. Once he pressed the button electricity surged through my body causing excruciating pain. The pain stopped and my body went limp. I smelled smoke and fell unconscious. 


	4. Slutty Escape

My eyes fluttered open again and I was still strapped down and feeling the side effects of the shock treatment. Gizmo was at the console in the room. The back of the monitor was facing me, so I couldn't see what he was doing but I could tell he was typing pretty fast. I tried to change but I was just too tired. Gizmo looked up at me and chuckled.  
  
"Its no use. You're too weak. And if you do manage to escape there's no was out of the room. No vents and that door and sealed shut and multi layered adamantium. Can't be broken."  
  
"Uhgh....why am I here?"  
  
"Cuz our employer wants you to be."  
  
"Slade?"  
  
"Yup"  
  
"But why would he want me? He's usually after Robin."  
  
"I don't know why either. All I know is that we were to keep you held here"  
  
"You won't get away with this!"  
  
"Go to sleep"  
  
Gizmo pressed the button on his remote and I was electrocuted out of consciousness. When I finally woke back up Jinx was lying back in the chair that Gizmo was in previously. She was playing with a ball of energy, tossing it up into the air and then catching it. I decided not to say anything to her this time. I leaned back on the surface and tried to think of a way out. Hours passed and Jinx finally stood up. She threw the ball into my chest and once again I was knocked out of consciousness. My eyes opened again and Mammoth was standing mainly because he was too big for the chair. He was reading a magazine but my eyes were too blurry to make out what it was.  
  
Over the next few days the three mercs cycled through their shifts. Before they left they would knock me out and when I awoke the next one would arrive. Instead of yelling my head off like I usually would I tried a different approach. I studied them. Gizmo would be busy on the computer most of the time, I noticed he rose the chair extra high so he could see the computer and me at the same time. Jinx would play with her spells, and Mammoth would either sleep or read his magazine. Hard to believe Mammoth was literate. As the days progressed I picked up on more. Also my eyes had come back into focus. For a few days I counted down the seconds to see just hoe long each one of them stayed and I had eventually managed to get a working time clock in my head.  
  
There are 60 seconds in a minute. And there are 60 minuets in an hour. Damn I suck in math. That would be.... 216,000 seconds in an hour. Now there are 24 hours in a day. 216,000 times 24, that's...5,184,000 seconds in a day!  
  
I assumed Gizmo had the first shift and decided to count off from there. After counting off from each of them I came to the conclusion that each of them had eight hours shifts which came to 1,728,000 seconds for each of them. IF I were going to try and escape I would have to do it before they knocked me out.  
  
My observations didn't stop there either. I had to know what each of them were doing on each of their shifts. When Gizmo was on the computer I could see distorted images in his eyeballs. As more days progressed I came to the conclusion that he was ogling naked women. As for Jinx she did nothing but play with her spells. Between the two of them there was no way to escape. But my chance arose within Mammoth. I was finally able to make out the magazine he was reading as Playgirl.  
  
Playgirl? Isn't that like a Playboy for women? Yeah...it's the one with all the naked me- ah-ha! Mammoth is gay! This could work to my advantage. He's not that smart so if I seduce him right before he is supposed to knock me out then Gizmo will have opened the door. I can change and find a way out of this hellhole. But I would be cheating on Robin.... Argh! He would do the same thing! They haven't found me so I guess I'll have to get out of here by myself.  
  
Another couple of cycles had passed and I had gathered enough energy to escape. I decided it would be today that I would escape. All through Gizmo's shift I began thinking of effective ways to seduce Mammoth. I was confident it would work. All the while I kept my mental clock going.  
  
For the past three days I had pretended to be asleep so they wouldn't knock me out and drain my power. I closed my eyes about a minute and a half until his shift changed. I heard Gizmo stand and I heard his footsteps echo on the floor.  
  
"Hmm...he's been sleeping a lot lately..."  
  
I heard the adamantium doors slide open and close all within a minute. I kept my eyes closed all through Jinx's shift to keep up the masquerade. When she left and Mammoth entered I opened my eyes and gave a fake yawn. I would have to wait until about seven minuets before his shift was over.  
  
My mental clock rang and I knew it was now or never. I cleared my throat put on an adorable face and my most seductive voice.  
  
"Hey....did anyone ever tell you just how...sexy you are?"  
  
Mammoth looked up but didn't say a word/  
  
"Yeah. I've always wanted a big, strong man. You seem to be everything I've been looking for."  
  
Mammoth tried to hide his slight smile.  
  
"Can I ask you something?"  
  
Mammoth looked up again put down his magazine and nodded yes.  
  
"Are you a virgin?"  
  
He nodded "no".  
  
"I didn't think so. Such a sexy man like you. I bet the guys can't keep their hands off of you."  
  
Mammoth smiled slightly and I knew my plan was working.  
  
"I bet you're huge..."  
  
Mammoth's smile only got bigger and I knew I would have to take it to the next level.  
  
"Can I see? Pwease..."  
  
Mammoth chuckled and stood up he reached into his pants and took out his large member. He was easily a foot long.  
  
"Oh god! I would love to suck that hard, long, thick cock..."  
  
Mammoth's member grew erect. I didn't have a ruler but he had grown to about fourteen inches and was about as thick as a beer can. I wondered if I could handle all of that. HE walked over to the computer and tapped a few keys. My bindings released and I fell to the floor. Mammoth stood in front of the door and pointed to his erect cock. I stood up and walked seductively over to him. He was so tall I didn't even have to get on my knees. I took him into my hand and ran my tongue up and down the enormous shaft. He groaned loudly and thew his head back. I stared straight into the slit of his penis and opened my mouth as wide as it could possibly go. I was able to take him into my mouth. There was a little room left so my teeth wouldn't scrape against his member. I began sliding my mouth up and down along his shaft. He ran his fingers through my hair and pushed me up and down on his enormous length. I gagged a little as he pushed me too far.  
  
Oh god. Please forgive me Robin. I only did it so I could get to you.  
  
My clock indicated we only had 10 seconds left. I continued my blowjob counting down the seconds.  
  
5...4...3...2..1..0  
  
The door behind Mammoth began opening, a cold mist escaping. Mammoth's eyes popped out of his eyes in surprise. I bit down on him hard. I tasted blood in my mouth and let go. Mammoth cried out in unimaginable pain. At that point I morphed into a Leopard and tackled the shocked Gizmo. He fell to the ground and I dashed out of the still opening doorway. I could hear Mammoths cries as I ran down the hall. Soon his cries were replaced with an alarm. I saw Jinx crash through a wall in front of me. The ceiling above me began to crumble and I jumped out of the way just in time. I morphed into a black cat and pounced on Jinx. I clawed at her face furiously and she threw me off and began clutching her wounds.  
  
"Black cats are the worst luck." I remarked with a laugh as I changed into a Jaguar and continued down the hall. I came to a staircase and began pouncing up the flights of stairs. I reached the door at the top and I found myself at the docks. I took a moment to take in my surroundings then morphed into an eagle and soared off towards the Tower.  
  
As saw the tower coming closer I decided to land on my baby's window. As I neared the window I saw something that shocked me. My eyes widened and I changed back into myself. I fell from the sky, tears running down my face.  
  
Why? Why? WHY!? 


	5. Another Drem

I have finally returned to this Ficcie! Its been so long hasent it guys! Well since I got my laptop I decided I might as well break it in with some good ol fashioned writing! Keep in mind that im using Wordpad which has no spell check. So bear with me as spell check was my only crutch as my grammar and spelling sometimes prove to be horrible. -- On to the fic!

**Unexpected Feelings 2: Angst For All**

Robins POV

It had been weeks since I had seen my beloved BeastBoy. Ever since he was kidnapped I thought of nothing but him. The Titans as well as Aqualad have been searching ever since the night he had left. We had been everywhere multiple times. They eventually gave up looking but I didnt. I kept on going even when things seemed their grimmest. But suprisingly the only one to continue to help me was Aqualad. I couldnt thank him enough for this. I had been almost been a month. I had returned with Aqualad from our daily sweep of the city.

I slumped onto my bed and began to cry. Aqualad slowly entered my room with a sad expression. His matched mine and he put an arm around my back as he gave me a friendly but strangley affectionate hug.

"Its okay we'll find him eventually" He mumured

"I cant thank you enough for helping me. I wish there was something I could do to repay you."

"You friendship is all I need."

He wrapped his arms around me in another hug and slowly pressed his lips against mine. My eyes widened as he kissed me. Out of the corner of my eye I saw a green bird floating at the window. The bird suddendly stopped flying and slowly plummeted to the ground. I knew that there was only one type of green animal. I threw Aqualad off of me and crashed through the window. I caught the bird in my hand and held it close to my heart. I grabbed the grappling hook from my utility belt and shot it at the roof ledge. We came to a halt in mid-air as the hook rooted itself. I wept silently in happiness as the grappling hook's motor slowly pulled the two of us up.

BeastBoys POV

I felt dazed as I was slowly lifted into the air. So many thoughts ran through my head as I was gently placed beside the rooftoop pool. The images of Robin kissing Aqualad kept on flashing through my eyes. Questions swarmed through my brain. Did Robin still love me? Did he do it because he thought I was dead? Why did he save me? Why? Why? WHY!?

I changed back into my human form and stared back at Robin on my back. Tears streamed down my cheeks, as Robin checked my pulse.

"Why Robin? Why would you do it.?"

"What?"

"Why would you cheat on me you bastard!?"

"No I can explain!"

"I dont wanna hear your bullshit rooftop exit. I charged down the stairs towards my room. I slammed the door behind me and pushed one of my dressers to barricade the door. I collasped onto my bed and wept loudly. I cried for hours and hours untill I fell asleep. I entered my dream world. I was a ghost of sorts floating around the tower. I slowly floated without control towards Robins room.

I slowly drifed through the door and I was in a long hallway with several twists and turns. I heard crying in the distance and I ran towards th crying. My run was slowed down dramatically. I ran through the twisting halls curiously. The sobs began to sound like someone I knew...._Robin._ As I was following Robins sobs the hall suddendly dissapeared and a mall materalized. Me and Robin were on top of each other on the mall floor. We stared into each others eyes and I was slowly replaced with Aqualad. Suddendly the mall dissapeared and I was in a bathroom full of steam. I heard a scream and realized this was the first time me and Robin saw each other naked. Then the bathroom was replaced with a dark room. I saw me and Robin on a bed. My mouth was wrapped around Robins erectmember and I was sucking it lovingly. Robin came all over my face and the room faded out.

I was standing in a church of some sort. I had finally found the source of the crying. Robin was standing before a coffin. Cyborg, Starfie, and Raven stood by his side. They were all dressed in funeral clothing. I slowly approached them and Aqualad appeared his arm across Robins back. I went straight through the group and saw what they were cying about.

I was laying motionless in a coffin. My eyes were closed and a look of sadness was on my face. I leaned foward and felt myself being sucked into the coffin and the room became black. A long white winding line lead towards a large oak door. I could hear grunts and moans of pleasure coming from the door. As I stepped onto the white line I could hear a squish. I walked along the thin line slowly. As I walked I realized I was walking across a line of semen. I began to run and scenes of me and Robin making love appeared at my side. They flashed along the path, and I began to cry. As I neared the door I was replaced by Aqualad in all the scenes. Aqualad was getting fucked by Robin, Aqualad was sucking Robin off. It all seemed really fucked up. I stood before the large door and it opened itself. Behind the door was my worst fear.

There was a pile of clothes in the corner of the room and I heard the moans coming from the other corner. Robin was on his knees with Aqualads length in his mouth. His head bobbed up and down slowly on his member. Robin had taken the member out of his mouth and slowly began to lick Aqualads sac letting his member rest on his forehead. Robin took the member in his hand as it began to twitch and shoot hot sticky semen all over his face.

"NO!!!!!"

I faced the other corner quickly and I saw Robin on all fours with Aqualad thrusting into him at an inhuman pace. The bed mas moving across the room. Robin spilled his seed all over his chest just as Aqualad came in him. They looked into each others eyes for a secone before all the images bacame distorted. Their faces ran together and the room began to fade out. They I was all alone before a large mob of citizens. The familiar shouts of "Faggot!, Homo, and Queer!" came from their mouths. I had been in this situation before. But now I was all alone. There was nobody by my side. Then everything blacked out.


End file.
